Partners in Crime Fighting
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: Private eye Levi Ackerman and his partner Hanji Zoë have been fighting a gang called the Titans for years. This group, though small, is inherently powerful. Donning masks, no one knows their true identities. Levi and Hanji's jobs are to incarcerate them all, one by one...until three kids are dropped on their doorstep.
1. The Orphans

LEVI: Zhiganshina, a big city with a huge crime rate.

The reason for the crime rate? A gang called the Titans. No one really knows where they came from, just that they appeared about three years ago. They were merciless, attacking suburbs and small businesses. When their operation grew, so did their attacks.

The worst part is that no one knows their true identities; anyone could be a member of the gang.

My job is to investigate and incarcerate, and I will stop at nothing. I lost something to them two years ago, and I will not hesitate to seek my revenge.

But my mission to incarcerate them turned into a mission to babysit them one Friday night.

I'm Levi Ackerman, private eye and undercover cop. My agency is called the Wings of Freedom.

Hanji Zoë is my partner with a background in forensic science. Many wonder how Hanji and I became partners since we're nothing alike.

I don't really remember how we became partners either, but I'd rather not remember anyway.

And despite my coldness, I really like Hanji. I don't think I could make it through any case without Hanji, though I'd never admit it aloud.

Also, Hanji is nonbinary, and prefers me not to use gender pronouns.

That one Friday night, Hanji was sitting in office chair and spinning around like a damn toddler.

"Can you keep yourself together for two seconds?" I muttered.

"I tried that once," Hanji replied, "it was boring."

"Tch." I looked down at my paperwork, but my brain refused to pick up any of the words.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find a tall blond policeman with three teenagers standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Officer Hannes." The man said. "And this is Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert."

The mention of the girl's surname took me aback for a moment; Ackerman was _my_ surname.

The teenagers glanced at me, and I studied them for a moment.

Eren had dark brown hair with the fringe barely touching his eyebrows. His eyes were brighter green than I'd ever seen before, and were bloodshot to indicate crying. He wore a black hoodie with the hood over his head.

The other boy, Armin, had chin-length hair the color of lemons, and his eyes were the color of a sky we barely saw because of the smog. His clothes were tattered and somewhat singed.

Mikasa, however, looked the least traumatized. Her cold grey eyes were as stoic as my own; they were the kind of eyes that have seen hell. Her jet black hair spilled over a blood red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her clothes were slightly bloodstained.

"What can I do for you, Officer Hannes?" I asked.

"I just saved these kids from a Titan attack. One of them murdered Eren's mother, and his dad left for another city." Hannes explained.

"And what do you want me to do? I'm a private eye, not a babysitter." I said.

"I know sir, but I just need someone to keep an eye on these kids until further notice." Hannes said.

"And how long is 'until further notice'?" I retorted.

"I'm not sure, but probably no more than three weeks," Hannes said.

"Tch, drop them off at an orphanage for all I care," I started to close the door when Hanji stopped me.

"Aww, come on Levi, can we keep them? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Hanji begged.

"Dammit Hanji! They're children, not animals, though children's behavior often resembles that of wild animals. We're not keeping them." I said.

Cue puppy dog face, the pouting lower lip.

"We're not kids, Hannes, we can take care of ourselves," Eren said.

"Not with the Titans running amok in Zhiganshina." Hannes snapped. "Mr. Ackerman, if you could just-"

"I said no, Officer," I replied.

"Well I say yes," Hanji added.

"No one asked you, Shit Glasses," I snapped.

"I don't want to stay here, Hannes," Eren said.

"It's either here or the streets; the nearest orphanage is already packed full with kids way younger than you." Hannes said.

I looked at them again, especially Mikasa. I wanted to know where she came from, since I barely remember my own family at all.

I glanced at Hanji, who was still pouting.

"Fine," I gave in.

"YAHOO!" Hanji whooped.

"But only for a week."

The kids came inside and Officer Hannes left.

"Alright brats, you can sleep in the other room. But there's only one futon so-" I began.

"Dibs," Mikasa said flatly.

"But Mikasa-!" Eren started. She shot daggers at him. He shut up.

I was staring to like her already.

Armin was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked.

"He's just timid," Eren replied.

"Tch, good," I said, "means he'll talk less."

"Look mister, I didn't want to be dumped on some jerk's doorstep like a baby. I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen!" Eren said.

"Right," I replied. "Hanji, show them to their temporary room."

"Right this way, kiddies!" Hanji said, practically skipping down the hallway.

I sat down at my desk and scanned my paperwork again. The clock's hands did one rotation, and it read 11:00.

Hanji went to the kitchen and came back, handing me a cup of tea. Instead of holding it by the handle, I picked it up by the cup part and sipped my tea.

"Thanks for letting them stay, Levi," Hanji said actually-quietly, "I didn't want to see any more kids being orphaned because of the Titans."

"Mm." I got up. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

As I walked down the hall, I could hear the kids talking to each other. The conversation went like this:

Eren: I don't care, I have to.

Armin: But Eren, that's murder! You could be worse than the Titans themselves!

Eren: Armin, they killed my mom! And, in a way, Mikasa's mom! I have to, Armin; I have to kill the Titans, every one of them!

Mikasa: ...where you go, I go. I'll help you.

Armin: Are you guys nuts? They'll kill us before we draw our weapons!

Eren: I'm willing to sacrifice what I have left to kill them.

Armin: ...then I'm coming with you.

Eren: Armin!

Armin: You're my friend, Eren! I can't lose you to them.

Eren: Armin...

I opened the door. "Oi, brats," I said.

"Mr. Ackerman!" Eren said.

"Levi," I corrected him. "And I heard every word. You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm serious! I'm going to kill all the Titans!" Eren pounded his fist on the table.

"Mm, fine then. Tomorrow, I'll teach you basic combat skills. All three of you. Just be up by nine." I said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ackerman-I mean, Levi," Eren said.

"Night, brats," I closed the door and made my way to the bathroom.

Kill all the Titans singlehandedly? That kid was a lunatic.


	2. The Officer

LEVI: The next morning, I found the brats trying to cook pancakes in the kitchen. They were making an absolute mess.

"Oi, brats," I said, "clean up your mess."

"Sorry Levi," Armin said, "we were just trying to make breakfast as a thank-you, but Eren burned his hand."

"INJURY?" Hanji yelled from the office, then scrambled to the kitchen to inspect Eren's burn.

Glasses askew, Hanji yanked Eren's hand under the cold water.

"Hanji!" Eren protested.

"I'll bandage you up later," Hanji said, dashing out of the room.

"Such a fucking hassle," I sighed.

"How did you two even become partners?" Armin asked.

"I don't want to remember," I said.

"Is Hanji a boy or a girl?" Eren asked.

"Hanji prefers Hanji," I say, "address my partner as such."

I went to the office and sat down at my desk. I thumbed through the paperwork.

A plate was set down in front of me, containing a stack of misshapen pancakes. Syrup oozed down the sides in pools, mixing with the pad of melting butter.

"Thanks for letting us stay," Eren mumbled.

"Hm? Oh..." I stabbed one of the pancakes with my fork and brought it to my lips. The brats were still here. "What?"

"You told us you'd teach us how to fight today," Eren said.

"Oh, right," I shoved my fork in my mouth. The pancakes were underdone, but I suppose they tried. I just hoped the kitchen was spotless. "I'll teach you when I'm done with my paperwork."

"Okay," Eren said.

They still didn't leave.

"What?" I demanded this time.

"Can we help?" Eren asked.

"You can help by getting out," I said.

"Right, sorry," Eren led Mikasa and Armin out of my office. I sighed.

"They're growing on you, aren't they?" Hanji asked, mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Tch, chew with your mouth shut, Shit Glasses."

"Aww it's true!"

"Why don't you go shopping with them and get them new clothes? Their old ones are dirtying up my office," I said.

"Great idea! We'll use your credit card!" Hanji skipped out.

"Hanji!" I stood up, but I realized I'd never get my damn partner to listen to me. "Tch..."

Hanji left with the brats and I stayed to finish up my work.

There was a knock on the door. I suspected Hanji and the kids weren't back yet; besides, Hanji didn't usually knock, rather barged in.

I opened the door to find Officer Petra Ral.

"Good afternoon, Detective Ackerman," she said.

"Officer Ral," I replied.

"I've just received news that the Titans will be moving to new grounds by next Friday; they're headed for Trost Avenue." Officer Ral explained.

"Aren't you going to handle it?"

"We would, but we need to evacuate the avenue," she said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," I said.

Just as she left, Hanji returned with the kids. I was handed my credit card.

"How much did you spend?"

"I don't know, but they had fun; didn't you, kids?" Hanji grinned.

They had changed clothes entirely, however Mikasa still had her red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Take them out back and teach them how to fight," I told her. "I'm not done with my work."

"More fun with the kids for me, then!" Hanji cheered. Dropping the shopping bags, Hanji led the kids outside.

I sat back down at my desk, but I was too distracted to sort my papers. The Titans were advancing to Trost Avenue? So many people lived there...


	3. The Lesson

HANJI: "Alright kids, I'll teach you the perfect punching stance." I said. "So you stand with your dominant foot forward, and you kinda scrunch up like this. Not too tight, or you won't be able to move."

I heard something being fiddled with on the wooden table near the door.

"Don't touch Sawney!" I yelled.

Eren, whom had his mitts on Sawney, jumped back. "Who's Sawney?"

"Sawney's my left gun," I said, "my right one is named Bean. Levi's guns are Isabel and Farlan."

"Why?" Armin asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Will we get guns?" Eren asked.

"Maybe, but not today. Levi would shoot me if he found out I let you kids have guns. Now get over here."

I showed them the correct fighting stance, and how to throw a good punch. "Good job, Eren! Your punch is very aggressive, but too much aggression could lead it astray! Mikasa, your punch is also very aggressive, but it has good control. Armin, you need to lock your arm like this. Ha, ArmIN, ArmOUT..."

Until they gave me ten good punches, five from each arm, they weren't allowed a break.

"Good job, kiddies! Take five!" I acknowledged.

I straightened my glasses as I took a gulp of water from my canteen. I unbuttoned my sweat-soaked shirt and laid it on the table. I wore a plain white binder underneath.

"Hanji, are you a boy or a girl?" Eren asked.

"I'm a scientist." I replied.

"No, are you a Mr. Or Mrs.?"

"Dr."

"Respect Hanji. Levi said to address Hanji as Hanji and nothing else." Mikasa said.

"Thank you Mikasa. Alright kids, run ten laps around the lot. Go!"

I noticed as they ran, that Armin often fell behind. I'd have to tell Levi that in case we took Armin on any cases.

"Alright kids, next we'll be working on kicks. You have to have good balance, or the slightest blow will send you falling on your little bum!"

Eren and Armin collapsed on the ground with Mikasa standing over them.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"Eren just isn't used to vigorous work." Mikasa said.

"Hey!" Eren said.

"It's true; you never did shit on the track team at school," Mikasa countered.

"Hey, hey, be nice. You're all you've got left." I reminded them. "Alright, this is how you kick..."


	4. The Ackerman

LEVI: My fingers clacked against the keyboard keys. I felt a presence in the room. Turning my chair, I met Mikasa. "Yes?"

"Who are you? How is your last name Ackerman?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm wondering the same thing. Why do you wear that scarf all the time?"

She fingered her scarf, and shrugged. I turned my chair back around.

"My parents are dead," she said.

"Killed by the Titans?" I guessed.

"They weren't killed by Titans."

I turned around. "Excuse me?"

"They were human traffickers. They tried to take me, but Eren saved me."

"Hm."

I didn't have time to worry about human traffickers with the Titans running amok, but once we incarcerated the Titans I'd track down those scumbags.

Hanji walked in. "LEEEEEVIIIIIII!"

"What?"

Skipping in, Hanji stopped to mess with my hair.

"Goddammit what do you want?"

"The kids want to know if they can get guns."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

I turned to Mikasa. "Tell your friends I said no to the guns."

"Levi said no guns." Mikasa echoed.

"We heard him ourselves, 'Kasa." Eren said.

"Don't be such an ungrateful child; she's just trying to mother you." I said.

"Yeah? Well I already had a mom but she died!" Eren yelled, his anger not directed to any particular person in the room.

"So did I Eren, in fact I had to see two mothers die, but you don't hear me complaining about it!" Mikasa retorted.

"Mikasa-"

"No Eren, I'm done being your mom. I know Mom's last words were telling me to take care of you, but you're on your own." Mikasa said. She turned to me. "Thank you Levi, but I have to find myself a place to stay and a stable job."

"Mikasa, you were dumped on my doorstep, too. And I don't care how strong and powerful you are, you're under my watch. You're staying here." I said.

"You can't tell me that."

"I am. And I'm not letting you leave until I find out how we're related."

"You're related?" Armin asked.

"Possibly. Now go work on your homework or something." I said.

Mikasa stormed to the bedroom.

"That's so unlike Mikasa to just explode like that..." Eren said.

"I understand her reasoning; you two may have been through hell, but her eyes are the kind of eyes that have seen and even worse kind of hell: the kind of hell a kid should never see, causing their sanity to break." I averted my eyes to my laptop screen, and typed nonsense words to seem busy.

Eren sighed. "Come on Armin, I need to copy your English essay."

"Eren! You can't cheat!" Armin protested. Eren dragged the boy away to their room.

Hanji sat down in the office chair next to me. "You really Mikasa is the key to finding out what happened to your mom?"

"Maybe, but it seems impossible to find out what happened to her." I said.

Hanji kissed my cheek, and skipped off to make dinner.


	5. The Guns

LEVI: The days passed by. I felt no closer to unlocking what happened to my mother when I was five.

Hanji often told me the brats were growing on me. I wouldn't have admitted it aloud, but they were.

Eren was still a little shit, but he was less of a shit when Mikasa was around. Armin was the least problematic, though slower in pace. He was smart though, and he often helped Hanji in the lab.

Hanji had come to think of us as a family, but I dismissed the idea.

One night over a dinner of Hanji's delicious meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Armin said, "Levi, we've already thanked you, but we want to say that if you hadn't taken us in, we might have been separated. For once, the three of us have an inkling of hope."

"You're welcome, Armin. But thank Hanji; Shit Glasses here was begging on the floor to keep you three." I ruffled Hanji's hair.

"Aww, thanks Levi!" Hanji gushed, kissing my cheek.

"Are you two dating? I guess it never really occurred to me before..." Eren said.

"You could say that..." I said. I didn't really consider us boyfriend-and-Hanji-friend, but I supposed we were dating in a way. I really was in love with Hanji, but I never said it aloud. And Hanji knows I'm in love, but I always assumed the kisses Hanji gave me were completely platonic.

"You're really cute together!" Armin said.

"Shut up and eat your meatloaf." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Aww, Neat Freak is getting all blushy-wushy!" Hanji exclaimed, pinching my cheek.

The corner of my mouth tugged my lips into a smirk, dying to be a smile.

"Hey Armin, I bought these cool new slides if you wanna check them out under the microscope with me!" Hanji said.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Armin agreed.

"Levi, can you help Eren and me improve our combat skills?" Mikasa asked.

"Sure," I replied.

After dinner, I went outside with Mikasa and Eren. The sun was almost ready to set.

"What did you need work with?" I asked.

"We want to learn to shoot guns." Mikasa said.

"You know I said-" I began, but Eren cut me off.

"Please, Levi? We could help so much more if we knew how to shoot!"

I sigh. "I don't have any guns you can use, we'd have to buy guns. Did Armin want to learn, too?"

"Yeah, but he wanted us to ask you," Eren noted. "He's kind of shy, and he's a little afraid of you."

"I understand. Alright, tomorrow morning we'll go get you three guns." I decide.

"Thank you, sir!" Eren beamed.

"Right, now get to bed."

"Yes sir!" They disappeared back into the house.

I shook my head. "Damn brats." I smirked. I looked up at the moon, it's silver light cloaking me and casting a shadow behind me.

I felt a pang in my heart. I could still hear their voices. I'll avenge you.

The next morning, the five of us went down to the gun store.

"Helloooooo Mike!" Hanji sang, prancing into the shop.

"Hey Hanji, Levi, what can I do for you two?" Mike asked.

"We're here to give these three handguns." I announced.

Mike Zacharius, the owner of the shop, was the one who sold me Isabel and Farlan and had sold Hanji Sawney and Bean. He had even engraved our guns with their names. Mike was also one of my good friends.

"These kids?" He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Let's get you three fitted."

It took about a half an hour to figure out which guns the kids could use. Armin was the most difficult to find, since his gun had to be lighter than Mikasa's and Eren's.

"Do you kids want to name your guns? I think it makes them easier to use." Mike said.

"Carla," Eren announced. "After my mom."

"I'm naming mine after my mom, too," Mikasa said. She wrote down the name. "I'd like it in Japanese, but if English is easier then it's spelled like this."

Then Armin took the paper and pencil. "This is my grandfather's name." He said.

"Alright I'll get to engraving those." Mike said.

While working, he asked, "How are Isabel and Farlan doing? They were my best work."

"You make all these guns yourself?" Armin inquired.

"Yep, all hand-made. None are exactly alike." Mike replied, not taking his eyes off the engraving.

"They're still the only guns I've used since-since my first guns broke," I said, lying about the last part. Mike knew what had happened to them, but he knew not to bring it up.

"Are Sawney and Bean still good?"

"Yep, work like new!" Hanji agreed.

"Good." He finished the engraving and handed each kid their gun. "Use them wisely."

I bought several packages of blanks before we said goodbye to Mike and left the shop.

When we got home, we started practicing them right away.

Hanji gave Armin his own private lessons while I taught Mikasa and Eren.

"I'm one step closer to killing the Titans!" Eren announced.

"Shut your mouth, brat," I snapped, "someone's gonna hear you. I don't want the neighbors thinking I'm training murderers, because that's not what I do."

"Sorry sir," Eren mumbled.

"But it _is_ true; you are one step closer to avenging her." I nodded.


	6. The Raid

HANJI: After two weeks of gun training, the kids learned how to shoot a target.

Just in time for the raid on Trost, too.

At eleven PM on Thursday night, Officer Ral rammed her fist on our door. "They've arrived on Trost Avenue earlier than we had expected." She said.

"Thank you, Officer. I'll call if I need reinforcements. Hanji, get your guns." Levi said. "And don't let the brats come! I don't care how trained they are!"

I was about to open the door to the backyard when the kids met me at the door. "We're ready, Hanji!"

"No," I insisted, "Levi told me to tell you he didn't care how well-trained you are now."

"But Hanji, you wouldn't have taught us how to shoot if you didn't want us to fight on the front." Armin pointed out.

Shit, he got me. "Fine! But if Levi says no, then it's final!"

We stormed out to the shed, retrieving each of our guns. I strapped Sawney and Bean in their holsters on my thighs. "Let's go."

We met Levi at the front door, and I handed him his guns.

"I told you not to let the kids come." He repeated.

"Armin said we wouldn't have taught them to fight if we didn't want their help." I said.

He glanced at the kids, then at me. "Dammit we don't have time for this! Let's go!"

"Woohoo! Time to kick Titan ass!" I cheered.

We kept our backs plastered to the wall of a restaurant. The Titans were picking through the remains of a jewelry store.

I poked my head around the building to catch a glimpse of them.

The clothes on their backs were bloodstained and ripped. Their figures were distinctively teenaged, which shocked me. Never before had the Titans recruited children.

Their most distinguishing item was the masks they wore to hide their faces. Without them, they could've been any other gang.

The grunts or lesser gangsters always wore similar masks with male features, but these kids wore the intricate ones: the tallest one wore a mask that resembled a bald human head stripped of flesh to reveal the muscle and sinew underneath, and they referred to him as "Colossus"; the second largest wore a similarly human-esque mask, but his had an armor-plated face, respectively earning him the title of "Armor"; and the only distinguishable female wore one that had more feminine features, referring to her as "Female". She looked like the only girl.

I gasped. Levi slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Sh!" He poked his head around.

"I think I saw something behind there!" One of them yelled.

"Sic 'em out, Female!"

We pressed our backs to the wall, but Eren started to step out of the alley.

Levi grabbed his hoodie. "Stay where you are! Wait for my signal!" He hissed.

Eren gritted his teeth and stayed put. "I recognize one of them, the one who killed my mom."

"You can't go after him." Levi decided.

Female's back was to us. We couldn't make a run for it, but we could at least take her out.

Levi nodded at Eren.

Eren jumped Female, but before he could punch her she whirled around and kicked him in the side.

With him curled up on the ground, Female pointed her gun at Eren.

Levi fired Isabel, missing Female. She ducked, and we spilled out of the alley.

"Run!" Levi demanded.

I grabbed Levi's hand, and the kids grabbed each other.

I loved the thrill of the chase, but it was better when we were chasing them.

Female was closing in on us, fast. She was kind of small, but her speed made up for it.

Armin was screaming as he noticed Female drawing extremely close to him. Mikasa took his hand and in one swift move, she yanked him onto her back and proceeded to give him a piggyback ride with no sign of slowing down.

"Split!" Levi shouted, and we diverged among several alleys.

Of course Female saw us split, but she wouldn't be able to choose which one to go after first unless she had a reason.

Levi dragged me through the alley, leading me to where the alleys spilled out onto the main street again.

"Did she see you?" I asked. "She might have recognized you and wanted to go after you first."

"I don't know, I was ahead of the group." He admitted.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and yelling.

Levi and I followed the sound to the alley where Mikasa and Armin were.

Mikasa was firing at Female, who dodged the bullets. Female fired at Mikasa, who ducked behind a Dumpster.

I was about to go in when Levi pulled me back.

I signed to him in sign language, "They'll be killed!"

"I want to see how they do," he signed back.

We had learned sign language to communicate with each other in times like this.

We watched intently.

Armin fiddled with his gun, finally holding it correctly and shooting Female in the leg.

She stumbled back, tripping over a box and falling onto the pavement. Her mask slipped off.

Before she could put it back on, Mikasa shot at her hand. She fired more warning shots to scare Female off. To protect her identity, Female put her hood over her head.

Levi jumped in and pinned Female to the wall. "Hanji, her hood."

I removed her hood and Armin gasped.

"Do you know this individual?" Levi asked.

"That's...Annie Leonhardt. She goes to school with us." Armin said.


	7. The Female

LEVI: I handcuffed the girl and pinned her to the wall.

"Hanji, call the police," I said.

Hanji dug out a cell phone and dialed for the police.

They arrived quickly to incarcerate Annie.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you," Officer Oluo Bozado said.

"So only say my name," Hanji mumbled.

"For God's sake Hanji, do you have to quote Fall Out Boy every single time we catch someone?" I asked.

Hanji shrugged. "It makes things more fun."

"Thank you Levi," Officer Ral said, "did you manage to capture any others?"

"Guys, did you catch-" Eren started as he arrived, panting. He saw Annie pressed against the hood of the police car. "Annie?"

She said nothing.

"You know this girl?" Officer Eld Jinn asked.

"Yeah, she goes to our high school," Eren said.

"Mr. Ackerman, do you think we could borrow these children for questioning?" Officer Jinn asked.

"Bring them back to my office before two AM." I said.

The kids were escorted into another police car and we watched as they drove down to the station.

"Have a good night, Officer Ral," I said.

"You too, both of you," she replied, getting on her motorcycle and driving off.

Hanji picked up the mask. "I want to examine this."

I slipped my hand in Hanji's. "Good idea, Shit Glasses."

Hand in hand, we walked back to the office.


	8. The Questioning

ARMIN: My body was shaking. I knew we weren't in trouble, but I still didn't like the idea of being in a police office this late at night.

Officer Gunther Schultz sat down in front of us. "Good evening, mind if I ask you kids a few questions?"

"Go ahead, Officer," Mikasa replied.

"Do you three have any relation to Miss Annie Leonhardt?"

"She's a student at our high school," Eren said.

"Do you spend any time with her outside of school?"

"No, sir," I replied this time, my voice trembling.

"Have you noticed any strange behavior with Miss Leonhardt?"

"Strange?" Eren inferred.

"Drugs, alcohol, smoking, overall shifty behavior?"

"Um, well we've seen her hang out with two other kids but that shouldn't be too strange." I said.

"Describe these two individuals."

"One of them is really tall with black hair, and the other is also really tall but he has blond hair and a bulkier physique." I tried to describe them the best I could, but I didn't really know much about them besides the fact their names were Bertoldt Fubar and Reiner Braun.

"Can you tell me what kind of student Miss Leonhardt is?"

"She's pretty quiet, always sits in the back of the classroom. Not really a delinquent. She's kind of antisocial besides being friends with Bertoldt and Reiner." Eren said.

"Alright, I don't think I have any more questions." Officer Shultz said, writing down the last bit of Eren's testimony. "I'll take you kids back to Levi's office."

"It's awfully late for you three to be out with Mr. Ackerman," Officer Ral pointed out, "aren't your parents concerned?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mikasa pulled her scarf over her mouth.

"We...we don't have parents anymore." I said.

"The Titans, they killed my mom and my dad left me shortly after," Eren growled. "Mikasa's parents were murdered by human traffickers right before her eyes. And Armin, his parents died years ago and he had to live with his grandfather until recently."

"I see," Officer Ral said, "I'm very sorry to hear-"

"Don't apologize!" Eren snapped, standing up.

"Eren, don't shout." Mikasa mumbled.

"I'm actually grateful we were left on Levi's doorstep! If we hadn't, we might be in some miserable orphanage. And this way, I can avenge my mother's death by incarcerating every Titan out there!" Eren said.

"You have such strong ambitions." Officer Jin said. "I think you'll do well to achieve your goal."

Eren sat back down in his chair. "T-thanks..."

"Alright, we'd better get you back to Mr. Ackerman's office." Officer Shultz said. "Officer Jin will take you. Have a good night, you three."

"Thank you, Officer," Mikasa said. Eren and I nodded in response.


	9. The Kiss

HANJI: I shifted the slide under the microscope to see it more clearly.

"How's it going, Shit Glasses?" Levi's voice came from the door.

"It's definitely a unique material, no doubt about it." I said.

"What do you think it is?" Levi asked.

"It's almost the texture of skin, but it's not skin. And it's not rubber, either..." I mumbled. "You know, if the Titans are fabricating these masks somewhere they have to have a headquarters of some sort. Someplace obviously abandoned and very discreet, somewhere-"

I was momentarily interrupted as Levi captured my lips in his. His hand slid along my jawline, bringing my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him slowly.

When he pulled away his eyes met mine, the cold pupils that had seen ten years of crime drilling into me as if analyzing my soul.

"Hanji...I love you," he murmured.

"Levi..." I mumbled, "I love you, too."

"I've worked alongside you for ten years, and every single day I fell harder and harder for you. I wish I'd had the courage to tell you sooner but I-" Levi rambled, but I interrupted him this time.

My lips pressed to his, my heart slamming against my ribs, his soft hands on my cheek...I had waited for this moment for ten years.

"I fell in love with you, too," I admitted when we broke away again.

"Then...will you be my romantic partner?" He asked.

I felt my face grow hot. "O-of course," I stammered. "Should we tell the kids?"

"Why do they need to know?" Levi raised an eyebrow at me.

"They don't, I-I guess..." I shifted my eyes away from him.

There was a knock on the door: the kids were probably home.

We awkwardly stepped away from each other and corrected ourselves. "Am I still blushing?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it's not that noticeable," he replied. He went to answer the door.

I straightened my glasses and followed him.

"Well, how did it go?" I asked them.

"Armin nearly pissed himself," Eren said.

"That's not true! At least _I_ didn't almost assault a cop!" Armin insisted.

"Shut up you two," Mikasa said, "it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that we incarcerate the rest of the Titans now that we've got Annie. Isn't that right, Hanji?"

"Yeah, Mikasa's right. Now that we've got one of them, it won't be long until the police get Annie to tell them where the Titans' stronghold is." I agreed.

"For now, you three need to go to bed," Levi said. "Go on, all three of you."

"Goodnight Levi, goodnight Hanji," the kids mumbled as they went off to their room.

I turned to get my coat and walk home. Levi suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not letting you go out there this late at night," Levi said, not meeting my eyes. It amazed me how he could be so confident just minutes ago, and now he was a shy mess.

"Levi, don't worry about me; I've gone home like this since we started working together." I said.

"Hanji...I want you to move in with me here. Is that okay?" Levi asked. His eyes still wouldn't meet mine.

"I...yeah, sure." I agreed.

"Will you stay? I'm...scared," he muttered.

I stepped closer to him. "I'll stay."

His eyes finally met mine and we both blushed furiously. "Alright."

I smiled. Just like I had promised him ten years ago, I would help him incarcerate the Titans. We would do everything together.


	10. The Birthday

HANJI: I woke up in an unfamiliar place with a familiar smell. I reached out and grabbed my glasses, sticking them to my face. I blinked, looking around the room: Levi's living room in his apartment.

"Morning, Shit Glasses," Levi murmured from behind the couch.

"Good morning, Corporal Cranky," I replied.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked.

"Uh...no? Besides Friday..." I admitted.

"It's your birthday, dummy," Levi ruffled my hair.

It was? My eyes glanced to the calendar on the wall. "Huh, so it is..."

"How do you not remember your own birthday?" Levi asked, going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I didn't have very memorable birthdays."

"Didn't you have birthday parties as a kid?"

"I did, but-" I was interrupted when the kids appeared at the doorway. "Happy birthday, Hanji!" They announced.

I smiled at them, removing the covers from me and stretching. "Thanks kids, and good morning. How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Levi had it written on his calendar downstairs," Armin said.

"You went through my stuff?" Levi demanded.

"N-no sir, it was laying on your desk and I just happened to see it," Armin stammered.

I ruffled his blond mop of hair. "Well, it's a good thing you looked; I didn't even remember my own birthday."

"How do you not remember your own birthday?" Eren asked.

"Eren, don't be rude," Mikasa snapped.

"It's okay; Levi asked the same thing," I laughed. "I guess with age, you just don't remember these things anymore."

"How old are you?" Eren continued.

"Eren," Mikasa scolded again.

"Uh...thirty-two?" I shrugged.

"We should bake you a birthday cake," Armin offered.

"No, it's okay. We don't have a ton of time to celebrate, despite the fact we arrested one of the Titans last night." I decided. "I hypothesize that the Titans have a base somewhere..."

"What do you mean? Of course we should celebrate! I mean, it's the first Titan you've arrested in-how many years have you been doing your job?" Eren protested.

"Oi brat, are you saying we aren't doing our job?" Levi snapped this time.

"N-no sir! I just-" Eren began.

"We really should celebrate, seeing as this is a victory. And Hanji, if you want to go out tonight with Levi we can stay here." Armin suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed, "but-"

"Work can wait," Levi decided, placing his hand on my head. "Tonight, I'm taking you out on a date."

A date? First a kiss, then asking me to move in, now a date? Things were moving really quickly, and I didn't know if I could keep up.

"I would love to," I managed. "When are we going to move all of my stuff here, though?"

"We can spend the day doing that, and then we can go out for dinner," Levi replied.

"We can help," Mikasa agreed.

"Alright, this might sound like the most fun I've had on my birthday ever," I laughed.

It was around six o' clock when we had finished moving all the boxes from my apartment into Levi's. I had expected it to take longer, but luckily it hadn't. My room was going to be the small extra room next to his. He had currently been using it as an extra office to store documents, but he was going to have to move all of those back downstairs.

"We can unpack the boxes tomorrow. Now, we get ready for that date." Levi smiled. My heart fluttered.

Mikasa sat in my room with me, digging through all the boxes. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. Have you been on a date before, Mikasa?" I asked.

"No, but I heard a lot of boys at my school like me. I don't like any of them, though. Especially Jean Kirstein, he's an idiot. Everyone thinks he and his friend Marco are dating, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were." She replied. "Did anyone like you back in high school?"

"Nah, I was kind of a nerd. And since people didn't know whether to call me 'he' or 'she' rather than just letting it pass, I didn't have a lot of friends in high school." I admitted. "And then when I met Levi and became his detective partner, he was the first one who didn't seem to care whether I was a boy or a girl. He never questioned which gender I leaned more toward when I wore skirts or pants, or when I cut my hair short three years ago. That was an awful haircut."

"Hanji, this is the first time I've actually felt like a normal teenage girl rather than someone who had seen her parents murdered right before her eyes." Mikasa said quietly. "Thank you."

"Oh...you're welcome." I smiled. "Now, should I wear a dress for the first date, or pants?"

Mikasa eyed something in one of the boxes, and pulled it out: it was a slinky silver calf-length dress with capped sleeves. "How about this?"

"Well, I certainly haven't worn this in a while, not since Mike and Nanaba's wedding." I laughed. "Sure, I'll wear it."

I opened the door to my room and walked down the hall. The kitten heels I wore weren't terribly difficult to walk in.

Levi was sitting on the couch talking to the boys. Armin and Eren saw me first and their mouths hung open. Levi turned his head and saw me, and his eyes twinkled.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat and re-answered, "Yes."

"You two have fun on your date," Armin chimed.

"But not _too_ much fun," Eren winked.

"Eren, don't be stupid," Mikasa said, but I could tell she was smiling behind her scarf.

"Alright, we will," I agreed, waving to them as we left. "So Levi, where are you taking me?"

"The restaurant where I first interviewed you to be my detective partner," he said, "Sina's."

We arrived at Sina's and sat down. The waitress, a girl named Sasha, took our orders and went back to the kitchen.

"So, last night when you were examining the mask, you mentioned the Titans would've had a headquarters or a base somewhere?" Levi asked, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, I think they have someplace where they're manufacturing the masks," I agreed.

The food arrived and I started eating immediately. The good news about being on this date with Levi was that he'd seen me eat before, and I wasn't shy about it.

"You're a mess, Shit Glasses," he smirked.

"You love it, don't you?" I winked. He immediately blushed, his eyes widening and flicking to the side.

"Hanji, was asking you to move in with me and then taking you out on this date too sudden?" Levi mumbled.

"Huh? Well...I'm not so sure how normal relationships work, but I couldn't have asked it to be any other way." I said.

"I've never been in a relationship," Levi admitted.

"Me neither," I chuckled, "I was a nerd in high school."

"I was shorter than all the girls."

That sent me cracking up. Levi chuckled, too.

After dinner, Levi took me for a walk in the park. The early September air was still warm with summer's lingering touch. Levi's fingers were laced between mine.

"I haven't worn this dress since Mike and Nanaba's wedding four years ago. Do you remember that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember. I remember I got so drunk you had to drag me back to the apartment," Levi laughed.

"You're a lightweight," I teased.

"Mhmm," he agreed, "speaking of which, remember the bachelor party when you almost beat Erwin _and_ Mike in a drinking competition?"

"Yeah I remember that," I laughed, "you were already passed out with a lampshade on your head."

There was a brief silence before I asked, "What made you choose me to be your detective partner?"

"I knew you had what it took. Officer Ral-before she was an officer-was pretty close too, but I had already seen something in you. I knew you were cut out for the job, and I wanted to have you by my side even then." Levi replied.

"I see," I mumbled. I squeezed his hand. "Thank you for choosing me."

"O-of course," Levi stammered.

We started to come closer to the office, and right as it came into view, we saw Mikasa and Armin running up to us. Their faces held panicked expressions.

"Kids, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's...Eren..." Armin panted.

"What happened to him?" Levi asked, noticing he wasn't behind them.

"He...joined the Titans..." Mikasa finished.


	11. The Decision

EREN: The door closed behind Hanji and Levi as they walked out.

"Okay, so remember earlier when Hanji mentioned the Titans might have a base somewhere?" I asked. "Well, I think we should go looking for it as a birthday present to Hanji. If we find the base and arrest all of the Titans ourselves, they'll be really proud of us."

"Eren, don't be stupid," Mikasa scolded.

"Mikasa, can't you see that this is a great idea?" I demanded.

"Mikasa's right, Eren; Hanji and Levi would want us to stay here and away from the Titans. They care about us." Armin said.

"Armin, come on! They'd be so proud of us!" I pleaded.

"Eren, they would be very ashamed of us if they found out we had disobeyed them and gone after the Titans ourselves." Mikasa said.

"It's like Armin said yesterday: they wouldn't have trained us if they thought we weren't ready to go out and arrest the Titans ourselves!" I pointed out.

"Don't use my words against me," Armin argued, "I only said that because I knew we'd be safe with Hanji and Levi around!"

"But the point is we're ready! We arrested Annie, didn't we?" I protested.

"No, Levi and Hanji rescued us from almost being killed," Mikasa corrected me.

"Mikasaaa," I groaned, "where's your sense of dignity?"

"Dignity?"

"Yeah, don't you want revenge on them from taking your parents lives?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring their souls into this!" She snapped. "They weren't killed by Titans!"

"How do you know those evil people weren't working _with_ the Titans? They very well could've been! If we find the Titans' hideout, we can find the leaders of the organization that killed your parents!" I said.

"That's ridiculous, Eren," Armin said.

"But it's plausible. Fine, if you're not going with me, I'll go find the Titans' hideout myself." I said, standing up.

"Eren!" Mikasa grabbed my wrist. "Don't be stupid. You're staying here."

"Mikasa, you're not my mother! My mother is dead because of those assholes! I have a duty to fulfill for her, and that's to avenge her death. Stop pretending you're in charge of me, because you're not." I argued, wrenching my wrist free.

I stormed downstairs, retrieving Carla from the case. I stuck the pistol in my belt loop and stormed out of the office.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. I clumsily whipped my gun out and pointed it at-Armin and Mikasa.

"I thought you weren't coming," I muttered.

"I may not be in charge of you, but that doesn't mean I won't take care of you. You're my family now, Eren, and if I lost you I wouldn't have any family left." Mikasa said.

"Same with me," Armin agreed, "I have no one to take care of me. If I didn't know you, I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"Guys..." I faltered.

"Now come on; we have Titan ass to kick." Armin said.

I smiled crookedly, hungry with revenge. "Alright, here's the plan."

After wandering around the city for an hour, we spotted a suspicious-looking kid who was very easy to keep an eye on due to his height; he was probably around six feet tall, if not taller.

"Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" Armin whispered.

"Yeah...does he go to our school?" I asked.

"I think so...I think that's Bert Hoover," Mikasa agreed.

Bertoldt Hoover, aka Bert, was a huge and clumsy kid in the eleventh grade. I'd seen him in the hallways, constantly bumping into people. If it weren't for his friend, Reiner Braun, keeping him on track, Bert would've been a mess.

Our suspicions were confirmed when Bert disappeared into an alley and immediately bumped into a Dumpster.

"That's Bert, alright." I muttered.

We followed him down the alley. At the end was a heavy metal door. Bert rapped his knuckle on the door, and a slit opened up at the top. His lips moved, and I figured he was whispering a password or something. My ears weren't good enough to hear it, but Mikasa's were. She hissed the password into my ear. The door opened up for Bert and he stepped inside. It quickly slammed behind him, the slit shutting as well.

The three of us came out from behind the Dumpster and scrambled to the door. I knocked on the door, and the slit appeared again. A pair of eyes were revealed, waiting for the password. The word escaped my lips shakily.

The door opened, letting us in. It seemed too simple to break into this place.

Just as we entered, we heard several guns clicking and being aimed at us. We put our hands up instinctively.

"State your names," one of the masked figures holding the guns demanded. This figure was probably a grunt, seeing as his mask wasn't very intricate.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, this is Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. We're orphans; you killed our parents." I said.

"Why are you here?" Another grunt demanded.

I was about to execute the plan, but I was interrupted by Bertoldt. His mask was the one they had referred to as Colossal, probably because of his size.

"At ease," he said, "Eren Jaeger, I recognize you. We attend the same school, St. Maria High."

"Yes we do, Bertoldt Hoover." I said. "I'm here because-"

"I don't care why you're here," Bert said, "I'm actually glad you came here. Annie keeps an eye on you in school-she's in your grade, right?-well, before you arrested her, she suggested you as a new recruit to the Titans."

"That's stupid, why would I ever join you sick bastards?" I snapped.

"Think about it, Eren; we killed your mother. You're furious with us, and you have every right to be. But we could use your senseless rage to better our organization. You're berserk, you're-" Bert struggled to find the best word.

"Rogue?" Someone behind him suggested. I recognized his voice as Reiner's.

"Yeah. In fact, that could be your Titan alias. Besides, if you worked with us, you would gain your revenge. The Titan that killed your mother? He's here." Bert motioned for someone to come closer.

Out from the shadows stepped the Titan who killed Mom, his gruesome smile and lifeless eyes as sick and disturbing as the day he shot her.

"You..." I grumbled, but Mikasa grabbed my arm.

"If you joined us, we would allow you to arrest him. You could kill him if you wanted to, if your rage is that inhuman." Bert offered.

"I might be furious with you, but I wouldn't kill him. I'm not like you monsters." I objected.

"But Eren, there isn't much difference between you and I. We both have grudges against the Titans. I'm here because one of these monsters killed my best friend, Mina Carolina. I came to them to avenge her death, but I found that I could be of use to them with my strength and size. Besides, I knew holding the grudge would be useless; using it as fuel to run on is much more efficient. Now, what do you say?" Bert threw me a mask: it had an elongated face, messy brown hair, and long elf-like ears. "Will you be our Rogue?"

My fists clenched over the mask. He was sickeningly right; holding an impossible grudge was useless, but if you could turn that grudge into something useful..."Alright. I'll be the Rogue Titan." I agreed, slipping the mask on.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed.

"There's nothing you can do, Mikasa. I've made my decision. You might as well join, too." I said.

"Never! You take my parents, you take my brother! I may have lost everything I have to you, but I refuse to lose to you!" Mikasa said, drawing her gun. She fired several shots as Armin opened the door, and they escaped.

"Should I go after them?" One of the grunts asked.

"No," I said, "they aren't worth the trouble. There's no way they'd be able to come back for me; I'm a Titan now."


	12. The Informant

LEVI: My head swam and my legs ached, though I knew we should try to get Eren back from the Titans.

"Weellll, Hanji..." I slurred, "let'ssss go get Urrennnn..."

"Not in your condition, Corporal Neat Freak," Hanji waggled a finger at me; or at least I think that's what Hanji did. I couldn't really tell. "Mikasa, Eren's rescue will have to wait until morning."

When my head cleared and the sun poked through the windows of my apartment, an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach; one of the kids I had been forced to look after was gone.

I heard rustling in the kitchen, and I woke to find Hanji making coffee. Hanji handed me a steaming mug.

"Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Hanji sipped on the hot blackness. I knew Hanji liked sugary coffee, which explained why Hanji always acts so high.

"Eren's gone," I said flatly.

"Mhmm."

"We gotta go find him. I can't believe I failed to look after the kids I didn't even want to look after at the beginning..." I said.

Hanji put a hand on my shoulder. "You _are_ attached to them, aren't you?"

I nod solemnly.

Hanji set down the mug to wrap warm arms around me. Hanji's cheek pressed into mine. "We'll get him back."

I wrapped my arms around Hanji's body. "Do you really believe that, Shit Glasses?"

I felt Hanji's head nod. "Yes."

I released Hanji and stared into those twinkling brown eyes. "Alright."

I got dressed and met Hanji downstairs with Mikasa and Armin. I sat down at my desk to begin discussing the hideout of the Titans.

"I don't understand why they didn't just kill us," Armin said, "not that I had wished that, of course. But something is weird; it's like they didn't care if we ran back and ratted out their hiding place."

"Maybe that's not their real headquarters." I suggested.

"That _is_ more likely." Hanji agreed.

I heard a loud tapping coming from the back door, which confused me; everyone always knocks on the front door. Who could this possibly be?

I go out to the back, keeping Isabel by my side in case this person wanted to start something.

The person's back was turned toward me, and they wore a hood over their head. I slid open the door, but they stayed with their back to me. The person was small, smaller than me. Their appearance was slightly obscured by the baggy sweatshirt draped over their tiny frame. The person wore baggy sweatpants, as well.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked.

"I heard someone very important to you was stolen by the Titans," the figure said in a voice that was clearly forced an octave lower than it should've been.

"How would you know?" I raised an eyebrow, not that this person would've been able to see.

"I have an in with the Titans," the voice replied, "a very close connection, if you get what I'm saying."

"No...I don't get what you're saying at all." I shook my head. "Why don't you just come inside and save me some trouble?"

"If I do, neither you nor any of your accomplices are allowed to look at me!" The voice demanded.

"Tch, alright," I rolled my eyes. I turned my back to the person. "Follow me."

I heard footsteps behind me so I knew the figure was following.

"Oi, close your eyes," I called out to the other room.

"Why?" Hanji asked.

"Just do it, or this valuable information will go to waste." The voice answered.

"Levi? Who's with you?" Mikasa demanded.

"I...I know that voice..." I heard Armin mumble.

That surprised me; had he heard this forced lowness before?

"I'm someone with a connection to the Titans. I can help you get your friend back as long as you help me get my friend back." The voice explained.

"That doesn't seem too hard. But why won't you let us see you?" I asked.

"I can't risk being seen," the figure persisted.

"Wait...Krista?" Armin shrieked, which made us all open our eyes.

Of course, I had no idea who this Krista person was either way.

I turned around and saw the face of the informant. She was petite and blond, with large blue eyes. She could've been Armin's cousin or something. And yet, she looked oddly familiar...

"Who are you, Krista?" I squinted.

Krista gritted her teeth. "Dammit Armin, can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Am I going to have to subdue you?" I threatened lightly.

"I have a knife," she said.

"I'm sure you do," I crossed my arms.

"Levi, this is Krista Lenz. She's in my grade. I recognized her voice because she's in the drama club with me." Armin said.

"You do drama club?" Mikasa squinted.

"Y-yeah, I'm on set design." Armin stammered.

"I didn't need to know that Armin was a thespian, I just need to know who this girl is." I said.

"Yes sir," Armin continued, "but that's all I know about her."

"And even you don't know the real story," Krista said. "Look, all I wanted was to give you some information as to where the Titans are hiding out so I could get my friend back. She joined the Titans a really long time ago, but I didn't know she was a part of them until last year."

"That's great. Now what's your _real_ story, Krista?" Hanji demanded.

"Like I'd tell you. How do I know that, once you find out who I am, you won't hand me over to the police and tell the truth about how I know about the Titans?" Krista smirked.

"Because I could give less of a damn about who you are, I just need to know where the Titan headquarters is." I said.

Krista seemed surprised at this comment.

"W-well then, the hideout that Mikasa and Armin went to last night is sort of a branch of the true headquarters. The true headquarters are all around us, in the buildings that house the city's defensive systems." She said.

"They're in the WALLS system?" I asked.

None of us really knew what WALLS stood for, but it was the program that kept the city secured. I think the last letter stood for "security", but I wasn't too sure.

"Okay, is that all?" I asked.

"I'd like to come with you on your mission to retrieve Eren." Krista said.

"No way, it's already dangerous as it is; I don't need another untrained kid to get injured, or worse, on a professional rescue mission." I said quickly.

"I know how to shoot a gun," Krista insisted, "besides, how will I be able to convince my friend to come back?"

"We'll convince your friend for you." Hanji offered.

"She won't listen to you; I'm the only one she listens to." Krista's tone was slightly dreamy. I wondered who this "she" was, and what her relation to Krista could be.

"You're still not going. If you want your friend back, you'll have to conduct your own mission." I said.

Krista thought for a moment. "If I tell you who I am and who my friend is, will you let me come along on your mission?"

"I don't see what correlation that has to this mission," I said. "You're still not going."

"What if I told you I'm the mayor's daughter?" Krista smirked again.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head.

"I'm Mayor Reiss's daughter, Historia." Krista said.

"Your real name is Historia?" Armin blinked.

"Yes, but if I didn't change my name, I wouldn't be able to go looking for her." Krista/Historia said.

"Who are you looking for?" Hanji questioned.

"I feel like I know," Mikasa said, "it's Ymir, isn't it?"

"Okay, who are all these people?" I asked, frustrated.

"She's my girlfriend, okay?! I'm looking for my girlfriend, Ymir!" Historia shouted, exasperated.

"You two are dating? But I thought your father-" Armin began.

"-was a homophobic asshole? He is, so that's why I had to go by the name Krista Lenz." Historia interrupted. "Now, if you don't let me come on this mission, I'll tell my father that you kidnapped me thinking I had some connection to the Titans because my friend is one of them."

"I never thought you'd use your father's political power as blackmail," Armin said, "you were always such a goddess at school."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that I'm a _goddess_ , but I do enjoy helping others. But when it comes to things that I am passionate about myself, then you'll feel my immortal wrath." Historia explained.

"Riiiight...well, we'll leave at eight to find Eren. For now, we need a plan. Historia, will you help us?" I asked.

Historia grinned almost maniacally. "For Ymir, I'd do anything."


	13. The Bargaining

EREN: My head was pounding, and the person shaking me and ordering me to "Get up" wasn't helping.

I sat up groggily, blinking the sleep from my eyes. The only light in the room came from a window with the blinds half-drawn.

"Wha...Armin? Mikasa?" I groaned, but I realized that they weren't with me right now.

My stupid plan, it actually worked? I doubted it would since Mikasa is practically attached to me at the hip and would refuse to leave me. Part of me felt a little heartbroken she had given up so quickly.

"You left those guys last night, you little bastard," a somewhat feminine voice reminded me pointedly.

As my eyes came into focus, I saw a girl wearing a grungy old leather jacket and just-as grungy jeans over a band t-shirt.

"Who're you...?" I croaked.

"A new Titan," she said.

Once my eyes were completely focused in the barely-lit room, I could make out her freckle-flecked face and short brown ponytail. She smoked a cigarette, which made me gag.

"I don't remember seeing you last night," I admitted.

"I've been a Titan forever, but I guess I just started attending the club," she shrugged. She took out her cigarette and dropped it on the floor, stomping it out with her boot. "Reiner and Bert want to see you. Come on."

I threw the covers off and found that I hadn't changed clothes since yesterday. That wasn't a big deal, but Mikasa would've flipped shit on me and told me to change like my fucking mother would've.

My mother...guys like these killed my mother...

I followed Ymir out of the room and down the dingy hallways.

"So...why did you just decide to join the group and quit your solitude?" I asked.

"I didn't have anything to bargain for. These guys want to make deals with you; they won't harm you as long as they get your freedom." Ymir said. "It's not like I had anything to bargain for, so I lived in solitude."

"What do you have now?"

"You'll find out. Since I joined a day ago, I haven't told them what I want in exchange for my Titanhood."

At the end of the hallway was the door that led to the main room where the Titans were lazing around a table on the floor. None of the Titans were wearing their masks, except for one sitting at the table next to Reiner and Bertoldt.

His mask looked like one of the generic Titan masks, but the way he sat and the way Reiner and Bert fidgeted around him made me think he was far more important than he seemed.

"Sit down, Eren." Reiner demanded. "Ymir, you too."

We crossed our legs and sat down at the table.

"The Master Titan wishes to know what you want in exchange for your service." Bertoldt said.

"We got that," Ymir snapped.

A bead of sweat formed on Bert's forehead. "Be careful what you say around the Master."

We turned to the man in the mask. "Ymir, I want to hear your bargain first."

Ymir dug into the pocket of her jacket and slapped a piece of paper on the table: a strip of photographs like the kind from photo booths. In the photos was, of course, Ymir, and another girl I recognized from my school: Krista Lenz.

"I want her safety at all costs. I know who and how publicly important she is, and if your goons do so much as lay a finger on her I'll-"

"Her safety is guaranteed." The Master waved his hand dismissively. "And you, Eren?"

Although I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they were piercing into me. I clenched my fist on the table.

"The kids I came with yesterday, Mikasa and Armin, I want them safe. They're the only family I have left. My damn father left us shortly after you killed my mother." I decided.

"It is a shame we can't induct them into the Titans," he mused, "Mikasa's strength would be useful to us, as well as Armin's intelligence."

"How did you know...?" I mumbled.

"And Carla Jäeger...it was a shame she had to die."

My mind flashed back to the night she died, and I remember the tears streaming down her face.

"Grisha...how could you...? Damn you!" She had cried before the bullet pierced her.

I slammed my hand on the table. "Who the hell are you?!"

Reiner fidgeted again. "Careful, Eren..."

"Silence, Amored One," the Master said, "it is time he learned the truth."

The Master picked at the mask from behind and peeled it away, and the anger inside me boiled.

Behind the mask was Grisha Jäeger, my father.


	14. The Rescue

LEVI: The moment the sun set, we made a move to rescue Eren.

Hanji squeezed my hand, indicating nervousness.

"You alright?" I mumbled.

"Mm."

"Historia, lead the way." I instructed.

She nodded, pulling out a crudely drawn map. "Okay, the place Mikasa and Armin described sounds like this, WALL containment building A. That's probably where the Master Titan will be."

"Master Titan?" I questioned.

"No one knows his true identity, but I've heard the rumors of possible suspects." Historia said.

"Name them."

"Uhh...well the top suspect is Dr. Grisha Jäeger..."

Armin's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"Not entirely," Mikasa said, "The day Mrs. Jäeger was murdered, I remember she and Dr. Jäeger had an argument about what Eren was going to do with his future. I had overheard that Dr. Jäeger was planning for Eren to join him in his line of work, which I assumed was in the medical field, but Mrs. Jäger was horror-stricken and demanded that Eren find a nice job in the city.

After their quarrel, Dr. Jäeger left the house for work. It was around five PM, the time when he usually comes home, when the Titans showed up and demanded to see Eren. They said the Master said it was Eren's time. Mrs. Jäeger refused to let them find Eren, so they shot her.

I don't understand why they didn't just take Eren, but maybe this 'Master Titan' person has other plans for Eren and they're waiting for the perfect moment..."

"Like last night when Eren willingly challenged them!" Armin chimed in.

"Bingo," I decided.

"But there are other suspects," Historia reminded me.

"I'm 99% sure that Dr. Jäeger is the Master Titan, and that he's behind the murder of Mikasa's parents." I said.

"How so?" Mikasa asked.

"The Titans have several divisions for different crimes. The main division is for arson and theft, which is the one we encountered Thursday night," I explained, "the second main crime division is murder, the one Eren encountered. The third main crime division is sex trafficking, the ones who took your mother."

"They killed my mother," Mikasa corrected me, "and they weren't wearing masks."

"Maybe they weren't actual members of the Titans," Armin suggested, "maybe they were people the Titans paid to do the dirty work, and the Titans are the main consumers?"

I didn't have to see her to know that Mikasa was disgusted by that idea.

"It's right around there," Historia pointed. "I'll go first and ask to see Ymir, and then when I give the signal you charge out and start shooting up everyone."

"That...is a terrible plan." I decided.

"Do you have a better one?" She retorted.

"It's tactless, but if it rescues Eren then I'll do anything." Mikasa said.

"I guess I will, too," Armin agreed.

I sighed, shaking my head. "This plan better not get the rest of us taken or killed."

"It won't if you refuse to be taken." Historia said.

We hid behind a Dumpster while we watched Historia knock on the door to the WALL building. A slot opened up in the door, revealing a pair of eyes.

Historia chatted with the person for a while before he let her in. Before walking in, Historia scuffed her feet on the ground twice.

We rushed out from behind the Dumpster and caught the door. I held my gun up.

"Where's Eren?" I demanded.

"Levi?" Eren's voice called out from a corner of the room. A man with greasy long hair and circular glasses was holding him at gunpoint.

"Make one move and I will not hesitate to kill him." The man threatened.

"Damn you! I'm your son!" Eren screamed, struggling. The man shoved his gun deeper into Eren's temple.

"Dr. Jäeger..." Mikasa uttered, "you killed Carla and my mother, didn't you?"

"Your mother? She was too much of a prize. We thought we killed her, but as it turns out she survived. If my stupid son hadn't rescued you and begged to take you in like a stray cat, we'd have kept you, too." The man, presumably Dr. Jäeger, growled.

I saw glimmer of hope in Mikasa's eyes.

"Enough talk," I said, "release Eren now."

"Did you really think it'd be that easy? You have zero reinforcements, just your girlfriend and a couple of rejected orphans." Dr. Jäeger said.

"Hold up," a girl said, stepping forward. "Historia, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ymir!" Historia shrieked.

"They can't touch you, Historia," Ymir said, "I made a deal with them: your safety for my Titanhood."

"Why? Don't you know that I would do anything for you?" Historia's face was contorted into confusion.

"Yeah, and I would, too. You're not the only one who would do something stupid for someone they love." Ymir said.

"We're getting nowhere with this," I muttered, "Dr. Jäeger, Hanji is not my girlfriend; Hanji is the love of my life and doesn't need a gender-based label for it. Secondly, I do have reinforcements on the way."

"If you think you can get away so easily, you're sadly mistaken. But, to make things more interesting, I'll offer up another prize besides Eren's freedom if you escape." Dr. Jäeger waved his hand and a woman in a dirty white dress was pushed forward into the small space between us and the Titans.

She looked up at us and Mikasa uttered, "Mom?"


	15. The Gamble

MIKASA: "Sayaka Ackerman is one of my favorites," Dr. Jäeger said. "It's a shame we had to get rid of Mr. Ackerman to get to her."

I felt like I was six years old again, watching her die before my eyes. My throat nearly closed up, but I forced words out of it.

Mom...you were dead! I saw you!" I said. At this point I slipped into Japanese to talk to her.

No...we were separated after they knocked me unconscious. She corrected me.

I wanted to drop to my knees, but I couldn't risk dropping my gun.

"Dr. Jäeger, you bastard!" I shrieked. I'd lost my cool and now felt the hot rage that I knew Eren felt when he was angry.

I pointed my gun right at Dr. Jäeger, but he shifted Eren so I would shoot him instead.

"Why don't we play a little game," Dr. Jäeger proposed, "if your 'reinforcements' can successfully capture me in the next five minutes, you can take Sayaka and Eren."

"What about Ymir?" Historia demanded.

"It is her choice whether or not to go with you. But, know that if you manage to win them back, their deals will be broken. No longer would we be able to guarantee your safety from our wrath. I can't promise that the Titans will disband as soon as I'm captured." Dr. Jäeger stated.

I glanced at the clock: 8:55 exactly. At nine, we'd lose everything.

"Alright, we'll play your game," Levi decided.

The sweat beaded on my forehead; it was now 8:58, and in less than two minutes I'd lose everything.

The other Titans had now held us at gunpoint and would shoot the second the clock ticked 9:00.

The second hand ticked past the 12, marking 8:59.

"One minute left," Dr. Jäeger smirked. "Any last words?"

Levi opened his mouth, but the moment he did the door burst open.

"This is the police! Everyone drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Officer Ral announced, pointing her gun at Dr. Jäeger. "Release the boy, Dr. Jäeger. You're under arrest!"

The door suddenly slammed shut and locked, and someone fired a gun at the lights, shrouding us in darkness.


	16. The Labyrinth

HANJI: I felt Levi squeeze my hand as the darkness shrouded us. The darkness was overwhelming and we could barely make out anything.

Levi released my hand and I heard muffled screams.

"Levi?!" I shrieked, but a hand was clamped over my mouth and I was dragged away somewhere.

I must've been unconscious, because I don't remember being transported to another room. When I woke up, I was in a dimly lit room. I frantically searched my body for my guns, but of course they had been taken from me.

"Levi? Mikasa? Armin? Eren? Historia?" I called out, but obviously no one was around.

I stood up, trying the door. To my surprise, it was open. However, it was the end of the hallway. My only option was to go forward.

The end of the hallway split into a fork, and neither branch looked promising. I decided to take the left, passing a door on my right side on the way down.

I tried the door, and it was locked. I figured there wasn't anything interesting in there, but I could see through the window of the door our guns lying on a table.

How stupid, I thought, to leave them somewhat out in the open.

I had to find the key to that room, but first I had to find the others.

LEVI: My first instinct when I woke up in an empty room was where those bastards had taken Hanji.

That other woman, the one Mikasa had called "mom", was another objective besides the kids. She might have some connection to me, but that was unimportant.

The door was open, which made me uneasy. This was probably another game.

The hallway was split into two new hallways, so I took the one to the right. It was a dead end; I turned around and tried the other hallway.  
Once again it split into two separate halls.

I took the left again, running past a door. I skidded to a stop, peeking in the window: inside was Mikasa, appearing to be unconscious and tied to a chair.

I slammed on the door, screaming her name and "wake up".

A Titan appeared from nowhere in the room, holding a pair of scissors.

"MIKASA!" I shouted, pounding on the door.

She stirred, and looked up, meeting my eyes. She became aware of her surroundings, and tipped her chair back. I couldn't see much of what happened then, but I saw Mikasa free and battling the man for the scissors. She acquired them, and jabbed them into his stomach. Then, she unlocked the door.

"Nice job, kiddo," I told her.

"Should we split up or stick together?" She asked, wiping the blood from the scissors on her pants.

"I don't want to risk getting separated again." I told her. We continued sprinting down the hallway.

HISTORIA: "I know you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you," I heard Ymir's voice say condescendingly.

I blinked, my eyes coming into focus.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"The Titans split your posse up." Ymir explained, taking a long draw from her cigarette.

"Don't smoke, you'll ruin your lungs," I said.

"They're already ruined," she shrugged.

"Why did you join them?" I squinted.

"I've always been a Titan, the reputation has been in my family for generations." She said. "You know that. But I knew being a lone Titan wouldn't guarantee your safety from them. You're wanted by them; they want to use you for ransom. But now that I'm with them, I've guaranteed your safety. I just have to stay here." Ymir said.

"That's stupid," I said, "I don't care about my safety. If you come with me, you can protect me and I can protect you."

Ymir smirked. "I'll let you go. And I'll tell you what: if you manage to capture me someday, I'm all yours."

She went over to the door and unlocked it. Then, she picked me up off the ground, kissed my forehead, and lay me on the other side of the door. She slammed it shut and I heard the lock click.

"Ymir! Goddammit!" I screamed, pounding on the door.

She opened it again, but not enough for me to get in. She threw me a key.

"Ymir! Open up the door!"

"Historia!" Someone shouted from behind me: it was Hanji. "You have a key."

Hanji grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the door. Ymir's face was a melancholy mix of longing and pride as she saw me leave her.

EREN: I gasped and found myself in an empty room. No one was around. "Dad, you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" I shouted.

Could I even call this man my dad? I refused to be related to scum like him.

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in and opened the door. Why was it just casually open like this? Had Dad meant for me to escape?

I sprinted down the hallway, realizing I was unarmed. What was I to do if someone popped out from somewhere?

There didn't seem to be anyone around...

"Eren!" I heard someone shout from up ahead. My eyes widened when I recognized the person as Armin.

"Armin!" I ran toward him, throwing my arms around him. "Did you find anyone else?"

"No, not yet. I feel like I've been searching the halls forever." He panted.

I let go of him. "Let's go find them together, then."

HANJI: "So, Ymir gave you a key?" I asked.

Historia nodded. "I can't believe she refused to come with us."

"She wanted to protect you, didn't she? People do crazy things for people they care about." I said.

"If she really cared, she would've come with us!" Historia shrieked.

"Historia, Ymir sacrificed something to keep you safe. If she had come with you, you could be in danger. Ymir's placed a blessing on you." I scolded her. "Now, give me the key."

Historia placed the key in my palm. "Alright...now which way was that locked door?" I mumbled.

I glanced around us. The cement walls were blended together and everything looked the same. From which way had I come? Which way was the right way?

The flurry of contradictions swirled in my brain, and I clutched my head. "Levi...it's happening..." I muttered, sinking to my knees. My heartbeat escalated and the walls felt like they were closing in on me. My breathing turned ragged.

"Hanji, what's wrong?" Historia asked meekly.

"Levi! Where are you?!" I shrieked.

"Hanji, calm down and tell me what's wrong," Historia placed her hand on my shoulder, but I swatted it away furiously.

"LEVI!" I screamed, shutting my eyes.

"Oi, I'm here." His voice said. I opened them, and found him in front of me on his knees. Behind him was Mikasa. "It's okay, I'm here now." He cupped my face in his hands. I realized I had been crying like a little kid. He brushed one of the tears away with his thumb.

My heartbeat slowed with my breathing.

Levi leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay, Shit Glasses. We're gonna get out of here, with Dr. Jäeger in handcuffs and the kids and Mikasa's mom safe."

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed I had even thought of the possibility that we wouldn't make it out.

"Yeah, you're right..." I sighed.

Levi stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, standing up after him.

"Let's go."

ARMIN: My stomach growled. I bet it had been at least an hour since nine o'clock, and we didn't eat much before coming here.

"Eren, look," I pointed ahead. At the intersection stood Hanji, Levi, Historia, and Mikasa.

"Guys!" Eren shouted, running to meet them.

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa breathed, throwing her arms around us. "You're safe!"

"Now that we're all here, I know where our guns are." Hanji said, holding up a key.

"How do you know that's the right key to the door?" I asked.

"Ymir gave it to me," Historia said, "I'm sure that's it."

"Come on, let's retrieve our guns and get the hell out of here." Levi said.


	17. The Victor

LEVI: Once we had retrieved our guns, we cautiously roamed the hallways in a conglomerate to find Mikasa's mom, Officer Ral and her backup, and Dr. Jäeger.

I had slipped one of my hands into Hanji's. Hanji squeezed my hand.

"When we get out of this, will we ever be able to have some downtime without someone getting kidnapped?" Hanji laughed.

"H-hey!" Eren interjected.

"It was a stupid idea in the first place," Mikasa said, "I can't believe we went along with you."

"You guys know I would never join these assholes, right? This was all just a plan I had concocted without you or Armin knowing. It was the point to get kidnapped, and to learn all of their secrets. At the next raid, I was gonna find you two and tell you everything. Then we were gonna kick serious Titan ass and arrest them all at once." Eren confessed.

"That's a shitty plan and you know it," I said. "If you had wanted to do so, you should've just told us."

"You would've said 'no'," Eren pointed out.

"True, but at least we would've known about the plan." I shrugged.

As we neared the end of the hallway, we noticed it opened up into a large room. In the center of the room sat Dr. Jäeger in a large chair, like a king on his throne.

"I see you've made it through my labyrinth; well done," he said. "Now, I suppose your prizes are in order."

He gestured for two Titans to bring out Sayaka Ackerman.

"In the time we had waited for you to complete the maze, we had our last little kicks with her." Dr. Jäeger said, a nasty smirk on his face.

"You heartless bastard," Mikasa growled, "how could you even have the audacity to raise me as your own child for eight years?!"

"It wasn't easy, seeing as how I wanted to take you back to the Titans like we had intended, but I managed just fine with Sayaka." Dr. Jäeger replied. "Now, one last thing before I allow you to capture me."

He stood up, drawing a switchblade from his jacket. "Levi, I understand you were a skilled combatant in knife fights?"

I shrugged, pulling out my own switchblade.

"How about a duel for your prizes?" Dr. Jäeger offered.

"Considering we're already poised for battle, I don't see how I could decline the offer." I said.

He smirked, and ran at me with the knife glinting in the single bright light in the room.

I dodged, whirling around and aiming for his back. He dodged my attack as well. I hadn't expected this man to be able to move so quickly, since he seemed to be fifty years of age at least.

My back faced the wall, and I had very minimal room to move if he charged straight for me. Just as I expected, he charged. I jumped upward, kicking off from the wall and tackled him onto the ground. We were dangerously close like this, and I scrambled to get as far away from him as I could.

Dr. Jäeger kicked my knife out of my hand, and it skittered away. He pointed his knife at me. "Looks like I am the victor. I suppose you have to die now."

A gunshot went off, and a bullet-sized hole appeared in Dr. Jäeger's chest. Blood seeped out from the wound as he fell to his knees.

I scrambled to my feet, watching Ymir blow the smoke off her gun. "It looks like I'm the victor."

"Ymir!" Historia shouted.

Ymir glanced at her. "Just because I did you this one favor doesn't mean I'm coming with you, sweetheart. Now get the hell out of here. The police are already freed and coming to arrest Dr. Jäeger...or at least dispose of him."

"Ymir...thank you," I said.

"I don't understand, why can't you come with us?" Historia asked.

"Because someone's gotta lead these Titans now," Ymir shrugged. "Move out, boys; I'm in charge now."

Ymir and the two other Titans disappeared into the darkness as Officer Ral arrived.

"Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?" She asked.

"We're okay," I told her, "but Dr. Jäeger, the former leader of the Titans, is dead."

Officer Ral ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, I'll notify Officers Jin and Shultz." She unclipped the walkie-talkie from her belt and spoke into it, "This is Petra, I'm gonna need a bodybag down here, largest size we have. Over."

Mikasa helped her mother to her feet. They conversed in Japanese for a moment, and Mikasa translated: "She said she's very sick and needs immediate treatment. Please, do all you can to help her."

"We will, kid," Officer Ral nodded. She held up the walkie-talkie again. "Petra again, we have a sick woman down here in need of immediate transport to the hospital. Please contact the hospital. Over."

"Alright, let's get out of this hell hole." I said, wrapping an arm around Hanji's shoulders.

When we had made it out of the labyrinth, we had realized that the massive network of tunnels had been underneath the city connecting the WALLS systems.

The moon was so bright and full that it cast moonshadows. The lights of the police vehicles and the arriving ambulance washed the moonshadows out.

Officer Bozado grudgingly wrapped blankets around the kids' shoulders. I wrapped mine around Hanji and we sat on the curb.

"Pretty crazy night, huh?" I looked up at the stars.

"Mm-hm."

"Are you alright? You had another panic attack down there, which you haven't had in years." I pointed out.

"I'm fine. I just worried we wouldn't all make it out."

I faced Hanji and drew our faces closer together for a proper kiss. Hanji's fingers combed through my hair.

When we pulled away, I looked up into those wild brown eyes that looked tired with lack of sleep.

"I suppose our work isn't done here, is it?" Hanji asked.

"Our work is never done," I admitted.

"Hey, Levi, Hanji!" Eren shouted excitedly as he and the rest of the kids ran up to us. "We gotta capture Ymir, Reiner, and Bertoldt! When do we start?"

I sighed. "You know what, Shit Glasses? I think it's time we had a vacation from work."

"Really?" Hanji beamed excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm sick of all this Titan shit for a while." I said.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked.

"You aren't coming along; this is for Hanji and me."

"Aww, but Levi; if they're left alone, they might do something stupid like go after the Titans by themselves again!" Hanji insisted.

My eyes widened. "Fine, you're coming along."

"Well then, while you have fun lazing around on your vacation, I have to win Ymir back." Historia said. "I'm going to work alongside the police from now on to help catch the Titans and win Ymir's heart."

"I think you already won that, you just need the rest of her," Armin teased.

Historia blushed. "Shut up! I will have Ymir someday!"

"Good luck with that, kiddo," I said. "For now, we're going to take a load off."


	18. The Vacation

HANJI: I'd never seen Levi sleep so late into the day; it was around eleven in the morning when he finally got up.

Secretly I wished I could've been lying next to him, but it was only a few days since I moved in with him.

If Levi hadn't slept so late, we maybe could've gone out somewhere to spend our two vacation days.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," I chirped as he groggily entered the living room. "I made coffee."

"You're the best, Shit Glasses," he said.

"I know," I shrugged. "If you hadn't slept in, we could've gone to the zoo or something."

"Aren't you banned from the zoo from trying to sneak into the animal pens?" Levi squinted.

"Uhh...well anyway we could maybe catch a movie tonight." I said quickly.

"Is there anything good playing?"

"Probably not but it would be nice to go out again."

"Are you asking me out on a second date, Shit Glasses?" Levi asked in a low voice.

"If you want it to be a date, we could make it a date," I said, suddenly flustered. "Are you sure we should leave the kids again?"

"Where are the kids currently?" Levi asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"They went to the hospital to visit Mrs. Ackerman," I explained. "Officer Ral is also there to keep an eye on them. Later, they have to sort out where they're staying while Mrs. Ackerman is going through therapy. So I don't think you have to worry about them going after the Titans again."

"I see," the panic melted into relief in those two words.

"So it's just you and me here." I added.

"Are you trying to suggest something?"

"What?! No, of course not!" I blushed furiously. "...unless you want it to."

"Dammit Shit Glasses, make up your mind," Levi said, but I could tell he wasn't going to be impatient about it.

"Ehh...just come sit by me on the couch. I just want to spend some time you." I sighed.

Levi plopped down on the couch next to me, setting his mug on the coffee table. He didn't put his arm around me or anything.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"Yesterday, you said I was the love of your life. How long have I been that?" My voice trembled. He couldn't have meant it.

"For a while," he said, "I just hadn't had a chance to tell you. I guess I did then. But, you really are the love of my life."

"And you're mine," I said, maybe a bit too quickly.

Levi laced his fingers between mine. Blush spread across my face.

"Remember when we first met and how awkward you were?" Levi asked.

"Yeah? I'm still awkward, aren't I?" I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but I guess I am, too." He shrugged.

"You know, you shouldn't have had that drink on our date; I told you you were a lightweight," I teased.

"Did I do something bad?"

"No, just slurred your words and couldn't focus. And I think you hand a hangover." I poked his nose.

"Well, at least I have you to take care of me when I'm a drunk idiot," he poked my nose back.

I smiled shyly. It seemed like another eternity before anyone spoke again.

Then, Levi leaned in a bit hesitantly, and I followed him. We clumsily bumped mouths.

"Uh...let me try that again," Levi mumbled.

He leaned in again, and I slowly met his lips. I closed my eyes and tilted my head.

I didn't know kisses could last this long, but I enjoyed every second of it.

Levi's hands were on my back and my hands rested on his shoulders.

As the kiss lingered, our breathing sped up. My heart felt like it would escape any second.

Levi removed his lips from mine, and for a moment I wanted them back. He moved to my neck, but before he touched me he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah..." I said, slightly confused. Did people normally ask, or was this just him being considerate?

Levi's lips touched my neck, and I had the instinct to recoil. I relaxed and I let him kiss me.

My hands crept up to his head, my fingers entangling themselves into his black hair. His hands drifted to my waist.

I started to panic slightly, worrying this would go too far very quickly.

"Levi..." I mumbled.

He stopped. "Hm?"

"Please don't take this too far," I said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever have sex. It scares me to think about it."

Levi smiled slightly. "Alright, I understand. If you ever want to someday, with me or without me, I will understand."

"Thank you...but you know, I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you. I bet your bed is pretty warm." I added. "And, maybe if I feel more comfortable someday, we can just walk around the apartment naked in front of each other and not be weirded out."

"How long will it take before we stop being weirded out?" Levi asked.

I shrugged. "We just have to be together long enough to find out."

"I believe we can." Levi leaned in and started up the kissing again.

Suddenly Levi threw himself backward so I was on top of him like a tiger on its prey.

"What was that for?" I asked, slightly flustered.

"I don't know," Levi admitted. Redness spread across his face.

I lowered myself to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're mine, Corporal Neat Freak," I murmured.

"I'm all yours, Shit Glasses," he agreed.


	19. The Family

LEVI: It was about four months later when Sayaka Ackerman was released from her therapy center and was allowed to live a normal life with her daughter. By that time, the kids had already gone back to school for their sophomore year in high school and weren't always around to help Hanji and me solve cases. And Hanji and I had gone on several more dates since the kids started school.

The day Sayaka Ackerman was coming to take Mikasa home, I was terrified. It wasn't because I didn't want to miss having Mikasa around (which I did), but because I had something important to do that day.

The day Sayaka Ackerman came to take her daughter to live with her was Christmas Eve. The snow was blanketing the city in sparkling white. I loved the way clean snow looked when it fell.

Before Mikasa left she said, "Eren, I want you to come with me. You let me live with you those years ago, so I want to return the favor."

Eren had glanced at Hanji and me. "What about Armin?"

"Armin can live with us." I offered, my body trembling at the anticipation. "Helping us solve cases."

"Yahoo!" Hanji embraced Armin tightly. "I've always wanted a son."

"Ehh?" Armin shrieked. "Are you serious?" His eyes had been wide and filled with excitement.

"Sure, but you will still call us Levi and Hanji. 'Dad' isn't a title I deserve." I admitted.

Hanji kissed Armin's cheek. "But you have to change your last name to Zoë like mine!"

"Hanji that's ridiculous, he's changing his name to Ackerman." I said. It was my chance; a cheesy one, but if it worked then it worked. "And...I'd like it if you changed your name to Ackerman, too."

Legs shaking, I got down on one knee in front of Hanji. Hanji let out a small gasp.

I reached in my back pocket and fumbled around to retrieve the box. I dropped it and it tumbled onto the floor. Redness spread across my face. Dammit Levi, get your act together and propose already!

I grabbed the box and opened it up. "Hanji Zoë, will you marry me?"

Hanji's hands flew to a flustered face. "Levi...yes, I'll marry you."

I stood up to wrap my arms around Hanji. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Hey kids, you're invited to the wedding so wear something nice!" Hanji laughed.

"Get a haircut, Eren," I teased.

"If I get a haircut, then Armin needs to get one!" Eren insisted.

"Yeah, no son of mine will have hippie hair!" Hanji laughed.

"Aww, but Hanji..." Armin pretended to whine.

"When should the wedding be? Next summer, maybe?" Mikasa asked.

"Slow down," I chuckled, "I'm not exactly made of money. And if anything, it's going to be a small wedding with just the six of us and maybe the police force."

"And Historia and Ymir," Armin added.

"Them too, but are you paying for food, young man?" I asked.

Armin blushed. "Hey Levi, what did Hanji get you for Christmas?"

I glanced at my new fiancée. I hadn't expected anyone to get me anything.

Hanji handed me a thin present. I tore away the paper and found a picture frame.

"I was thinking we could take a family photo." Hanji said. "I didn't suspect us to officially become a family today. Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Corporal Clean Freak."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

Mikasa pulled out the red iPhone she had gotten for Christmas. "Let's take a picture to put in the frame."

Mrs. Ackerman took the phone and Hanji and the kids gathered around me.

"Say 'Titan'," Mrs. Ackerman teased.

"WHAT?!" Eren scowled, and the shutter clicked.

I looked at the picture. "Nice job Eren, you ruined the family photo." I didn't really mean it, of course.

"Keep it!" Hanji insisted. "It brings out the true nature of our family."

"Yes," I agreed, "our crazy, dysfunctional family."


	20. The Partnership

HANJI: "You may now kiss the Hanji." I had blushed as Levi came in for the kiss. He had pecked me on the lips lightly, but I grabbed his face and kissed him properly.

The reception that night was just a party at the office. Levi and I smashed cake in each other's faces.

"So Hanji, where are you and Levi going for your honeymoon?" Officer Ral had asked me.

"Levi said we weren't going anywhere, just staying in. I don't really care what we do, to be honest. When we have a bit more money we might take a family vacation with Armin. Which reminds me, I have to get the paperwork signed for Armin's legal adoption..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Hanji; you'll get it all done. You and Levi are perfect for each other. You're perfect partners in crime fighting." Officer Ral smiled.

I glanced at him, a tipsy smile on his red face as he talked with Officer Jin.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I agreed.

A few days later we went to get the paperwork signed for Armin's adoption. I also got my surname changed from "Zoë" to "Ackerman".

"So, 'Armin Ackerman'," Levi mused, "how does it sound?"

"It'll take some getting used to," Armin admitted, "At least my initials are the same so I can keep writing 'Armin A.' on my schoolwork."

"How are you doing in school? You're going into your junior year, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm going to take a forensic science class this year, along with criminal justice studies. I want to do the best I can to solve cases with you."

"That's my boy!" I cheered, hugging his shoulders.

"Don't crush the boy, Shit Glasses," Levi smirked.

"He's my son now, I'm allowed to dote on him," I insisted.

Levi chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

We got back to the office and I set the paperwork on my desk. "Alright, so I guess you can turn that extra room into your very own room now. I guess it's been your room for the last year almost, but it's 100% officially your room." I said.

Armin beamed. I'd never seen the kid look so happy. "Really?"

"Kid, this entire office and the apartment upstairs is pretty much yours," Levi added.

Armin's blue eyes filled with happy tears and he hugged us. I bear-hugged him back, and Levi ruffled his hair.

"Just don't touch my science stuff without my permission." I said. "Or you're grounded for life, mister!"

"But I can help you on cases now, right?" Armin's eyes sparkled now, and not because of the tears.

"Well, technically you've been doing that since a year ago, but now you're officially doing it." Levi said.

Armin grinned wider and sat down at my desk. "When do I start, boss Dad?"

Levi pursed his lips. "Don't call me dad."

The next morning I woke up in a very warm bed. It wasn't my bed. I rolled over and gazed at Levi's sleeping form. I traced his back, caressing the smooth skin.

He stirred, finally waking up and rolling on his side to meet me. "Good morning, partner in crime fighting."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey thanks for reading this; sorry if it seemed a little short. I actually wrote this on wattpad first and then I copied and pasted it here. I am writing another SNK modern AU fanfiction soon and it'll be longer and better (hopefully). Anyway thanks again for reading this and I hope you read some of my other works, too!**


End file.
